


That Girlfriend Of Yours

by annioe



Series: Bandtrees One Shots [4]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Continuation of another one shot, F/M, Fluff, I'll try get something out for the two tomorrow or as soon as humanly possible, Not believing your friends, One Shot, Zoe is a good girlfriend, also I have ideas that I need help with if it should be one shots or chapters, because knowing me I'd update it every few months because time flies so fast, literally have two fics I need to update on and I'm just publishing one shots, too many tags, underappreciated ship might I say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 17:33:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15199910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annioe/pseuds/annioe
Summary: After returning home, he promised his mum that he’ll go hang out with his old high school friends Jared and Sabrina. Well, if you could call them friends anyway. They were more close acquaintances than actual friends. He decided to find them at a local coffee shop because where else would you go to catch up with fri- close acquaintances.Based on a one shot I read probably a year ago.Continuation of Narrow Halls and Thin Walls but not needed.





	That Girlfriend Of Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Well look at this I'm uploading this one shot that was originally really short and bland but I spiced it up a bit and hopefully it's not trash anymore. If you didn't read the summary, it's a part 2 of Narrow Halls and Thin Walls but you don't really need to have read that, only one part really previously mentions that they were neighbours. So, yeah they're neighbours.

Evan had returned from university back to his home town for the break. He missed the smell of his mum baking fresh goods in the oven or the sound of the trees rustling in the local park. It was so much more quiet than the hustle and bustle of the New York City street life.

Zoe and Evan hit it off after first meeting. The date went extremely well, the two not needing numbers as they lived right next to each other (though, Evan asked for it anyway because he was thinking about what if she’d be drunk and needed a ride home but Zoe simply laughed and told him that she’d give him her number). And though they both had busy schedules, they were always able to catch up and watch movies together. It was Evan who made the first move. The two were watching some movie with a soft blanket on top of the both of them when Evan gazed down at Zoe and smiled, in disbelief that a pretty girl was actually into him and liked him back. Maybe, he… wasn’t entirely sure. Maybe she wanted something from him. It wasn’t money, he was broke and she was way richer than him. Maybe he was the one who wanted the money. But Zoe caught him looking at her that she squeezed his hand and rested her head on his shoulder. He gaped his mouth and leaned it to gently kiss her and pulled away immediately as his anxiety took over. She leaned back into the kiss and Zoe Murphy was his first kiss.

Zoe was the first to use their official term. Weeks later they thought it was time for Evan to meet her parents as they were in town. She and Evan nervously waited at a restaurant and when Zoe saw the two adults in the distances she freaked out. Standing up and guiding them to their table, she welcomed Evan as her boyfriend. Flustered by those terms, Evan stuttered out a hello and Zoe sat back down. They were official.

Evan was the one who initiated their first time. Zoe returned to his apartment and heard sounds coming from Evan’s apartment. She had a key to his door (again, afraid someone might have broken in or worse, a fire) and she entered to see if he hurt himself. Instead she caught him doing … that with her Instagram pulled up. Embarrassed that she even caught him in the act, she walked towards him and gave him a kiss on his forehead, saying it was kinda hot. Overwhelmed, Evan kissed her hard and they fell into a syncopated rhythm. Zoe went up for air and slowly undressed herself when Evan hitched his breath and asked if everything was okay. Zoe shushed him and mentioned how everything was great and she asked if he was ready. He was in complete bliss for the rest of the week.

Zoe was the first to say “I love you.” Evan had brought her on a date to the park. It was mid-Autumn and the leaves were shades of orange and yellow. She crunched on every leaf they passed and it led Evan to overcome his current anxiety and join her. She held his hand and swung it, pretending like they were on the yellow brick road. She twirled around and Evan was fortunate enough to take photos of her candidly and for her birthday present, he bought her a custom charm bracelet and a photo of her with the inscription, “for forever.” She choked on her tears and hugged him tightly and whispered the three worded sentence into his ear. He joined her, them both sobbing their eyes out and Evan returned his “I love you” to her. 

After returning home, he promised his mum that he’ll go hang out with his old high school friends Jared and Sabrina. Well, if you could call them friends anyway. They were more close acquaintances than actual friends. He decided to find them at a local coffee shop because where else would you go to catch up with fri- close acquaintances.

Evan was the first to arrive but soon thought that was a terrible mistake. What if they stood him up. They’ll probably busy and had more important things to occupy their time, why even bother coming to meet Evan anyway.

Sabrina arrived exactly on time. She spotted Evan at the entrance and welcomed him in a big hug.

“Wow Evan, you’ve changed.”

Evan looked himself up and down before stuttering out, “th-thanks?”

Sabrina looked like a rich lawyer. Well, she went to go study law. He always knew Sabrina would do something valuable with her time. And something expensive as well. Immediately after high school, she was offered tens of scholarships but she pursued a law degree.

Jared arrived ten minutes late. He looked more matured. No more gaming tees. He wore a jacket, a proper bomber jacket and had fitted jeans on. That was new too.

The two had shook hands and sat back down. They caught up on everything. School, family, life. Relationships. 

“So Jared, who is this special someone? You always mentioned how you were a player,” Sabrina teasingly brought up.

Jared smirked, “his name is Clyde. Met last week. Nothing eventful to report on.”

“I have a girlfriend,” Evan spouted, trying to reinstate his position in the conversation.

Jared and Sabrina looked at each other in long silence. Long, long silence. Just staring at each other. Jared started to laugh hysterically. Sabrina tried to keep a straight face but broke into a fit of giggles.

Jared could barely talk between his laughter, “yeah and I’m straight!”

“I’M NOT JOKING!”

“Evan no offence but you’re not the type to get a girlfriend.”

“Not a real one anyway,” Jared added.

Offended that the two didn’t believe him, he bowed his eyebrows together and got his phone out of his pocket. “I’ll prove it to you.”

Evan pulled up Zoe’s Instagram and showed it to the two. Jared grabbed his phone and analysed the profile. They laughed even harder, Jared almost being brought to tears.

“Yeah okay, she’s way out of your league.”

“Agreed, she’s so pretty. No offence Evan but she’s not possibly real,” Sabrina said through each of her chuckles.

Evan blushed red in slight embarrassment but he was determined to prove them wrong.

“So this girlfriend of yours, how come we’ve never seen her?”

“Because we haven’t met up since high school and she goes to my university.”

“And how did you meet?”

“We we-were, I mean are, we are neighbours.”

“Sounds like a plot to a sappy rom-com,” Sabrina pulled a fake sad face.

Evan, somewhat bubbling with anger got up and told them, “I’ll show you.”

Evan packed up his things and stormed straight out, leaving behind a confused Sabrina and a laughing Jared.

A few days later, Jared, Sabrina and Evan were planned to meet again, except this time, it was Evan who was the latest.

“Did something happen to Evan, he never comes late,” Sabrina nervously paced back and forth, worried the two had actually hurt his feelings about this fake mystery girl. 

Jared seemed more relaxed about it. He sat crossing his arms and on his phone, “do you think Evan’s jerking off to this girl’s Instagram again?”

Sabrina wheezed, trying to cover her worriedness until she finally saw Evan in the distance. He had his head down, knowing that the two would still remember.

Next to him, was a girl, shorter than him but looked exactly like the girl’s Instagram photos.

“Sabrina, Jared, this is my girlfriend Zoe.”

-

After Evan had stormed out of the coffee shop, he returned home to his mum relaxing and watching the Bachelor on TV. She asked if he wanted to join and he refused, saying he had to do something upstairs. He ran up to his room as quickly as humanly possible and called Zoe. Thankfully, she picked up, telling him she was just at her parent’s house and wasn’t doing much. He anxiously asked if everything was okay and how he could call back later (or never) and she said how it was only house work. He frantically told her how housework was important and how he could come back but she refused and told him that talking to him was more important than chores. He refused again but she told him to stop and he did. 

“Why did you call Ev? I thought we were going to FaceTime tonight.”

He swallowed, his mouth suddenly extremely dry, “I was with my fr-close acquaintances from high school earlier and they don’t believe that you exist and I told them not and they said you were out of my league and I think they’re right and now I’m talking to you and I don’t know what to do because I told them I’d show that you exist!”

Zoe paused, causing Evan’s anxiety to reach maximum capacity before she thoughtfully responded, “I love you, don’t ever think that you’re out of my league because I don’t deserve someone as nice, loving and selfless as you. Everything will be okay, okay? As for the proving part, maybe I could come visit. I could see your mum and tell these friends that I exist and that I love you.”

A title wave of relief washed over Evan as he slumped onto his bed, “I love you so much.”

“I love you so much too.”

-

Zoe waved and stuck her hand out, “nice to meet you both.”

Jared was left speechless as Sabrina gushed over the girl’s outfit.

“Well, congrats man,” Jared nudged Evan’s arm and Evan grew a successful grin on his face. 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos and comment if you enjoyed my trash fics and I'd be sure to update my two other fics and realise a lot more bandtrees because I have more fic ideas oops.


End file.
